Soldier's Field
Soldier's Field is an amusement park district of Columbia. Constructed in 1903, Soldier's Field was designed by Zachary Comstock to impress upon and acquaint young Columbian children the values of the Founders, and encourage them to take interest in serving in the city's military and police forces when they come of age. Soldier's Field also features shops, boardwalks, and cafes, with access to each of the area's different venues. When Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth arrive here in 1912, much of the park is shut down due to the occupation of the Vox Populi, led by former Founders' soldier, Cornelius Slate. History Soldier's Field was conceived and designed by Zachary Hale Comstock in 1903. Years after the death of Lady Comstock and the beginning of the rise of the Vox Populi, Comstock wanted to acquire the young children of Columbia with military and national service to the Founders' ideals and cause. This involved the characters Duke & Dimwit, boy scouts who represent both the ideal and unideal Columbian child. Propaganda also included xenophobic and racist cartoons, depicting certain races as scoundrels that ideal children like Duke must defend against. The park was built with many attractions and stores such as the Battleship Bay Arcade, Crolean's Ice Cream Parlor, Founders Books, Toy Soldiers, Patriot's Pride, First Lady's Aerodrome, and the Hall of Heroes. All were made as propaganda and stimulation for Columbia's military service upon the children. The Hall of Heroes, however, gained controversy by those who were present at such events depicted in the Hall of Heroes, namely Cornelius Slate, who was present at the Battle of Wounded Knee and the Boxer Rebellion. The Hall of Heroes glorifies Comstock and promotes the idea that he was both present and the hero of the Battle of Wounded Knee and the Boxer Rebellion. Slate, being actually present in both battles, accused Comstock of lying of his partake in history. Comstock stripped Slate of his rank and was forced into Finkton as a laborer. Due to his attitude and predicament, Slate soon joined the Vox Populi. While being in Finkton, Slate also uncovered the personal diary of Lady Comstock, one that reveals the whole truth of Elizabeth Comstock's conception, putting her memorial in the Hall of Heroes to a lie as well. By July of 1912, the Vox Populi grew in occupation of Columbia. Slate's personal goals led him to lead a battalion of Vox and former Founders to occupy the Hall of Heroes and desecrate it for the lie that it is. This part of Soldier's Field was closed from here on as Slate renamed it the "Hall of Whores" and began taking it apart to expose it for the lie it truly is, unaware of the Founders planing to strike back in the Hall of Heroes. While this section of Soldier's Field was closed, the rest, including Battleship Bay, the Arcade, the Aerodrome, and the main street of Soldier's Field, remained open to the public. Locations Battleship Bay Battleship Bay is a man-made beach located near the base of Monument Island. It is comprised of a small, artificial bay supplied by pumps and rain-catchersAs per Elizabeth's commentary and a sandy shore. The beach features simple attractions, such as "Dancing at Dusk" on a small dock, boating, surfing, and various food stalls. The upper boardwalk features curio shops, food carts, and a view of the beach. Arcade The arcade is a colorful area filled with theater cabinets, featuring various installments of the Duke & Dimwit series. It also features the game's first Motorized Patriot, on display in a glass case. The Soldier's Field Welcome Center The Welcome Center is an atrium featuring mechanical eagles, with a marching tune playing in the room as ambiance. The mechanisms that run the area's technological features are powered by Shock Jockey crystals, which burst when Elizabeth and Booker first enter the area. Main Street The Main Street of Soldier's Field connected all attractions of the area, acting as a hub by connecting to Battleship Bay and Arcade, the Ferris Wheel, the First Lady Aerodrome and the Hall of Heroes. Main Street holds an ice cream parlor, hotel, book store, toy shop, stage performance, carousel, and gift store. Near the gift store, a vendor is showing off a plush toy of Songbird to a small group of children. Patriot's Pavilion Patriot's Pavilion is a subsection of Soldier's Field. It features a ticket booth, a Patriot's Pride confectionery store, a pub called The Fellow Traveller, and the gondola leading to the Hall of Heroes. It is here that Booker finds the Bucking Bronco Vigor and also comes across a small meeting concerning Cornelius Slate. The Fellow Traveller The Fellow Traveller is a bar used as a front for hiding contraband weapons for Cornelius Slate and the Vox Populi. It is taken over during a Police raid. Patriot's Pride Patriot's Pride Confections is a business that makes candy and other sweets. Hall of Heroes The Hall of Heroes is a museum dedicated to historical events important to the history of Columbia. The exhibits within reinvent history to extol the actions of Columbia and its leader, Zachary Hale Comstock. It also features racist caricatures of Chinese citizens and Native Americans, and displays meant to demonize the Vox Populi. When Booker and Elizabeth arrive there, it has been overrun and extensively vandalized by Slate and his men. First Lady's Aerodrome The First Lady's Aerodrome is a floating docking station for the airship The First Lady. Comstock has his own personal zeppelin stationed in the aerodrome. ''BioShock Infinite'' As Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth escape from Monument Island, they fall from a collapsing Sky-Line into Battleship Bay. After being pulled from the water by Elizabeth and recovering his strength, Booker sees an advertisement for The First Lady airship, and decides to hijack it to leave Columbia. When requesting tickets to the First Lady Aerodrome, they are attacked by Founders attempting to acquire Elizabeth. Booker eliminates the group and makes his way to Soldier's Field with Elizabeth. When reaching Soldier's Field, the two discover that the gondola to the Aerodrome requires electricity, namely the Shock Jockey Vigor. The vigor was advertised to be in the Hall of Heroes as Booker and Elizabeth make their way through Soldier's Field to the Hall of Heroes, where they are forced to confront Cornelius Slate in order to obtain the Vigor. The two are forced to tour through the exhibits of both the Battle of Wounded Knee and the Boxer Rebellion to not only give Slate's men an honorable death but to also reveal the lies Comstock made for himself. Booker and Elizabeth then make their way through the First Lady's Memorial, discovering the birth of the "Seed of the Prophet" and the death of Lady Comstock. In this memorial, the two discover that Elizabeth is Comstock's daughter and is to follow in his footsteps. They then head to the gift shop and back, combating Slate's men and using Elizabeth's power in combat. The two reach Slate and subdue him to get the vigor. The two return to the gondola and Aerodrome, fighting through Comstock's men and reaching the Airship, only for Booker to betray Elizabeth in taking her to New York City, and Elizabeth to knock him unconscious and taking the Airship to Finkton. New Discoveries New Vigors *Bucking Bronco New Weaponry *Huntsman Carbine *Barnstormer RPG *Bird's Eye Sniper Rifle New Enemies *Founder - Carbine *Founder - Sniper Rifle *Beast - RPG Voxophones #Daisy Fitzroy - A Place in the World #Zachary Hale Comstock - I am His Mirror #Rosalind Lutece - Viewing the Infinite Kinetoscopes #A City in the Sky? Impossible! #Mighty Songbird Patrols the Skies! #Who are the Vox Populi? Gallery Dndicecreamshop.jpg|Crolean's Ice Cream Parlor. Vendorstanley.jpg|Vendor Stanley. Jtyjdtyjdtyjs.jpg|Hotel Soldiers Field. Carousel.jpg|The carousel. 28699890.jpg|Patriot's Pavilion. References Category:BioShock Infinite Locations